Pleasant Breeze
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Kita saling bertatapan dalam sebuah jarak yang kita bentuk sendiri. Anak rambut pun terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus. Apakah yang akan kita lakukan? Bergerak Maju ataukah mundur? Mari kita menjawabnya dengan satu kata pasti Ya atau tidak/Mind to RnR?


_Kita saling bertatapan dalam sebuah jarak yang kita bentuk sendiri.  
Anak rambut pun terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus.  
Apakah yang akan kita lakukan?  
Bergerak Maju ataukah mundur?  
Mari kita menjawabnya dengan satu kata pasti.  
Ya atau tidak._

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pleasant Breeze © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**_Warnings : AU, Drabble, OOC, Typo(s), Hinata POV, One shoot, Anything on this fict is fiction , And all warnings not I'm write._**

**SasuHina**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**Pleasant Breeze**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus berada disini menanti sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Namun telah lama aku menunggu, kau masih belum datang. Tapi aku yakin bahwa kau akan datang karena itu adalah janji yang kau buat di tempat ini, di bukit hoshii di saksikan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang saat itu berhembus.

Mungkin hari ini sudah cukup aku menunggu, besok sepulang sekolah aku pasti akan datang kembali. Menunggu kau lagi dan berusaha menjadi yang pertama untuk menyapa.

.

.

"Hinata, kau pulang telat lagi, eh?" ah baru saja aku menutup pintu rumah, Onii-_chan_ sudah menyambutku dengan kata-kata yang tidak banyak berubah sejak 2 tahun lalu.

"Onii-_chan_... aku kan hanya melepas penat di bukit dekat sini saja," dan jawaban ku untuk pertanyaan itu juga tidak banyak berubah.

"Melepas penat atau... menunggu si bodoh itu heh?" cukup! Dia tidak bodoh! Kenapa Onii-_chan_ selalu sinis kalau menyangkut tentang dia sih?!

"Dia tidak bodoh Onii-_chan_!" nada bicara ku sedikit meninggi, namun tetap terkesan lembut.

"Ya,ya terserah kau saja." Aku menghela nafas, cukup melelahkan menghadapi onii-_chan_ ku yang terlalu _over protective_. Kalau saja aku ini tidak lemah pasti aku akan langsung marah terhadap sikap Onii-_chan_ yang seperti barusan. Tapi apa boleh buat aku pasti selalu tidak tega untuk memarahi seseorang, termasuk Onii-_chan_ pastinya.

Setelah berdebat dengan Onii-_chan_, aku langsung menuju kamar ku untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Kemudian setelah usai mandi aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Tapi anehnya netra ametysht ku tidak mau untuk menutup. Aku terjaga untuk sementara, dan selama itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya memikirkan tentang dirimu.

Hei, dimana dirimu sekarang ini? sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Sejak hari kelulusan itu, hari dimana dirimu membuat janji. Aku selalu datang ke bukit hoshii, dan menunggu dirimu. Mungkin orang akan bertanya untuk apa diriku selalu datang kesana. Yah tapi itu tidak terlalu ku perdulikan, yang kumau hanya lah menunggu dirimu, Sasuke.

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan hanyalanku tentang dirinya, netra ku sudah terasa berat. Rasanya sangat tidak adil, tadi saat aku tidak sedang memikirkannya aku tidak bisa tidur. Namun saat aku sedang memikirkannya aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Hh... kalau begitu, Kami-sama bolehkah aku memimpikan tentang dirinya?

.

.

.

.

Aku tengah sibuk membaca buku sejarah sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi pekerjaan ku, "Hinata-_chan_ hari ini katanya dia pulang lho!"

**Deg**

Dia?

"Ukh Ino-_chan_, aku sedang membaca untuk ulangan. Bisakah kita bicara nya setelah pulang sekolah?" aku berusaha menolaknya dengan lembut, agar dia tidak tersinggung.

"Tidak! Ini penting!" haah... sepertinya aku memang harus mengalah. Toh aku sudah bisa menguasai bahan ulangannya, jadi tidak terlalu masalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Memang siapa yang pulang hm?" sejujurnya aku penasaran juga tentang siapa si 'dia' itu.

Tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum, dan senyum nya itu sangat misterius. Bisakah aku berharap kalau dia itu adalah dirinya? "Itu... Sasuke,"

**DEG**

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata, mulutku serasa terkunci. Benarkah dia pulang hari ini? ah kalau benar begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus cepat-cepat menuju ke bukit itu. Harus.

"Kau akan menemuinya kan Hinata?" tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ino barusan. Aku terlalu kaget sehingga rasanya banyak frasa yang susah untuk di ucapkan. Meski itu adalah kata 'ya'.

Setelah itu Ino hanya tersenyum dan memberi semangat kepadaku. "Semangat ya Hinata! Hehe,"

.

.

.

.

**Hosh Hosh Hosh...**

Aku terlalu terburu-buru sehingga tidak terasa aku terus-terusan berlari. Baru saja aku sampai di bagian bawah bukit aku terjatuh. Tubuhku yang lemah ini rasanya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Tapi aku belum mau menyarah dan aku memang tidak boleh menyerah.

Aku harus sampai keatas bukit itu dan bertemu dengannya. Dengan seluruh kekuatanku akhirnya aku bisa berdiri kembali dan melanjutkan berlari menuju keatas bukit. Jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat, aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menemui dirinya.

Tidak lama aku sampai diatas bukit, jantungku semakin berdekat kencang. Tapi kemudian harapan ku terasa hancur, menemukan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Aku terpaku ditempat, yang kulihat kini hanyalah sebuah pohon mapple yang berdiri diatas hamparan rumput luas.

Apakah Ino bohong? Ataukah dia lupa? Atau juga dia sengaja melupakan tentang janjinya? Banyak pertanyaan yang terus melintas di kepalaku. Aku tidak tau harus apa lagi sekarang. Kehilangan harapan terasa seperti kehilangan setengah nyawa. Sedih, sakit itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Mungkinkah kita memang tidak di takdirkan bersama?

Aku kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pohon _mapple_ yang berada tak jauh di depan ku. kemudian aku berpegangan pada batang pohon itu. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, hingga rasanya ingin jatuh. Tak lama aku mendengar gemerisik rumput yang bergoyang. Dengan cepat aku membalikkan badan berharap itu suara dirinya yang datang.

Namun baru saja aku membalikkan badan, sebuah angin menerbangkan surai _indigo_ ku yang tergerai. Surai _indigo _ku lalu menutupi wajah ku, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat aoakah ada yang datang. Tak lama kemudian angin berhenti berhembus, dan aku segera merapihkan rambutku. Menyelipkannya di belakan telinga, menyisakan anak rambut yang terurai membingkai wajah ku.

Kemudian ku tegakkan wajahku untuk melihat kedepan. Dan benar saja disitu ada seseorang, dan itu adalah dia! Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget, aku hanya bisa menatap _netra onyx_ nya yang juga sedang menatapku. Semua perkataan yang telah kususun untuk menyambutnya buyar sudah. Aku tidak bisa mengingat aku akan mengatakan apa kepadanya.

Tatapan mata mu yang melihatku, masih seperti dulu. Tajam dan dingin, apakah yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan saat menyuruhku menunggu jika sebenarnya kau tidak suka? Dirimu selalu seperti misteri yang tidak terpecahkan bagiku. Hatiku terasa sakit, mengingat kalau memang diantara kita tidak ada apa-apa. Tetapi bodohnya aku terus menunggu dirimu hingga saat ini kau datang.

Sampai saat ini kita masih saling bertatapan dalam sebuah jarak yang kita bentuk sendiri. Anak rambut ku pun terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus. Apakah yang kemudian akan kita lakukan? Aku terlalu gugup sehingga tidak satu jengkalpun aku meninggalkan tempatku berdiri. Berbeda dengan mu yang kini mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati ku.

Hati ku terasa berdenyut perih. Aku takut jika setelah ini hanya akan menimbulkan ke pahitan. Aku takut jika menerima kenyataan kalau selama ini Sasuke hanya mempermainkan perasaan ku. Tapi rasa sakit dan takut berangsur-angsur hilang setelah tiba-tiba dirimu memelukku.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" awalnya aku memang sedikit kaget tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa nyaman. Tak lama kemudian dia melepas pelukkannya.

"Aku kembali." kau hanya mengucapkan itu? sungguh aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Padahal aku mengharapkan kata-kata cinta keluar dari mulutmu.

"Okaeri Sasuke-_kun_," namun aku tetap merasa senang ternyata dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya dan datang kembali kesini. Aku tersenyum sembari memandang dalam _netra_ kelam mu, berharap suatu yang lebih.

"Hinata maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. "

"_Iie~ daijoubu_," kemudian aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping. Wajahku terasa memanas, mungkin sekarang sudah sangat merah. Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali berhembus memainkan nakal anak rambut ku. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama sebelum sebuha tangan kekar menyelipkan anak rambutku kebelakang telinga, dan menarik wajahku sehingga berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Hinata, aku... suka padamu," beberapa patah kata itu sukses membuat pipiku kembali terasa panas dan memerah. Tapi kuberanikan diriku untuk membalas perkataannya. Aku sidah tidak tahan lagi memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama. Aku juga ingin dia tahu.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_ a-aku... a-aku—" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku, sebuah benda lembab dan basah menyentuh bibirku lembut. Ciuman itu singkat, namun telah merebut ciuman pertama ku.

"Aku juga tahu kau menyukai ku, sejak dulu. Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi pacarku Hinata?" _netra _ku melebar, dengan cepat aku mengangguk dan memeluknya erat. Air mata haru kemudian meleleh dari netra _ametysht_ ku dan membasahi dada bidang Sasuke. Aku tidak perduli itu, yang penting sekarang aku bisa meluapkan kebahagiaanku.

.

.

.

_Dan jawaban kita adalah ya.  
Ditemani hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang nakal, kita kemudian bersatu.  
Sebelumnya memang ada jarak diantara kita.  
Tapi dengan sekejap jarak itu hilang, dengan kemurnian cinta kita.  
Aku berharap dari sini kisah cinta kita akan seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut dan spontan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Owari _**

* * *

Uwaahh Taka jadi ketagihan buat drabble hahaha. Habis pendek dan langsung ke inti sih kalau dibuat hehe. Kalian juga jangan bosen-bosen ya baca fict-fict Taka. Oh ya kali ini Taka lagi berbaik hati memberikan happy ending lho! Biasanya nya kan pasti dibuat bad ending hohoho #plak.

Ah sudahlah abaikan curcol-an gak jelas itu yang penting kalian REVIEW ya POKOKNYA REVIEW dan jangan flame please!


End file.
